


Not quite skating.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Harry is to excited, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narryadaydecemeber Challenge, Niall can't skate, skating rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall is annoyed about the idea of skating. And Harry can't wait to show off his moves. What will it take to not actually go skating.--Niall is kind of a grump Harry is overly excited. But they're cute.





	Not quite skating.

It had taken weeks of subtle hints. Of Harry pretending he wasn’t trying to show how ‘fun’ ice skating would be at the towns upcoming winter festival. Which included an outdoor ice rink an activity Niall had told Harry no almost as many times. But clearly Harry had not really intended for that answer.

The night before the festival would start it had been a freak snowfall the kind that had the pub they were at brimming with people. A few rounds and everyone was now on the topic of the festival either they loved it or they hated it. Harry of course bringing it up with the point of his bottle that Niall hated skating. 

Getting more than enough ‘boos’ from the crew around them. It wasn’t like he could argue back in front of everyone. As he threw up his hands. “Fine, I’ll fucking skate.” The group erupted in a cheer as he silently cursed his boyfriend. Drinking the last of his bottle getting a wet kiss on his cheek from said man. 

Huddling together for warmth as they took the short walk down the couple of blocks home. Seemingly forgotten about as they rushed inside to warm up and get in front of the fireplace to watch the snow fall. 

The next morning the snow had slowed but it was freezing out after a quick trip to the closest store for eggs. “Babe, I’m back. It’s so cold!” Calling out trying to take off the mass of layers when he didn’t get anything in return he stepped into their place peeking around. “Babe?”

“I FOUND MY MITTENS. I’M SO READY FOR ICE SKATING.” 

The voice busted out from the bedroom causing Niall to jump and grabbing his chest. “Jesus babe. Scared the shite out of me.” It sank in finally as he shook his head groaning. “I did not agree to that.” 

“Oh you did, my love. And I’m holding it too you. But first we will eat all the food at every stand and look at the craft booths.” 

Sighing as he nodded his head, it had been a day of trying not to eat so they could devour anything they found at the festival. The cold had scared most people out of the streets for the day but it was not matter since nothing started till the sun went down. The small city coming to life with every street having decorative lights on. 

Holding mitten covered hands walking down enjoying the lights mixing with the groups all heading toward the hub of people and lights. “Babe, this is so lovely.” Harry’s voice spoke close to his ear as they pressed closer together in the cold and crowds to keep together. 

“You may want to look away, your opinion my change of me after this.” Niall teased as they finally made it past a long que to get to one of the booths he had been thinking about for a whole year. 

Hoping the whole time as they weaved through the rows of booths that something would distract Harry enough that he would forget. But as they got closer to finishing the walk through the younger had announced how excited he was. 

“Honestly Harry. I’m not sure this is the best idea, you know my knee isn’t so good.” 

Stopping and trying his best to stop the other from going any further. Coming face to face as a mitten hand cupped Nialls check. “Ni, I promise it’s going to be fine. Maybe you’ll even have some fun.” The pout he gave did get him a kiss and that helped to turn his spirits maybe it would be fun. 

And off they where it was down just on the other end of the parking lot. With the snow and dropping temperatures it had hidden the icy spots. Not realizing it till it was too late that he should have been looking down to check for ice instead of eyeing the entrance of the skate rental that Harry had already quickened up to get into line.

Niall stepped, slid and tried to catch himself cursing as he didn’t quite get his feet right before his feet went out from under him landing hard on his back. “Niall!” The sound of Harry’s voice and the rush of feet coming back towards him. 

This is how he laid, hoping the ground would swallow him up. Embarrassed but more just hoping he didn’t hurt himself as he stayed still a bit longer staring up at the star filled sky. ‘Are you hurt?’ Harry was right beside him now knelt down in the snow that had been hiding the ice. ‘Did you hit your head?’

“I-I’m not sure.” He started by moving his feet and hands his wrist hurt from where he had tried to catch himself but it wasn’t bad. “I don’t think i hit my head.” Reaching back to touch the back of his head but it felt fine it was the movement of him trying to sit up. Screwing up his face as he finally got sitting but he could feel the pain in his hip and arse. 

“Think my arse took the main blow.” 

Trying to chuckle it off but even with the help of his boyfriend he could feel the pain in his back. Doing his best to shake it off but as he took a few testing steps he reached back to hold the muscle in his back over his right hip. 

“You’re actually hurt. Niall, I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you.. We didn’t even make it to the rink.” 

Closing his eyes as he nodded and just rested against Harry’s shoulder as they stood. “Its fine. Honestly I should have been paying attention. J-just can we go home? We can come back next weekend when its still on.” Offering his best compromise but even just standing he could feel the pinch of pain. 

It had been a good excuse to not skate, but also to have Harry fretting all over him when they finally got home. Set up in bed with a hot water bottle and a very apologetic boyfriend snuggled up at his side. Maybe they could try ice skating another time but hopefully not for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Day 9 here we go!


End file.
